TOmorrow's Looking Good
by AriannaCastellis1
Summary: ML. Logan goes on a cruise without Max. She deciedes to tag along. Mayhem ensues. Set after Rising


This was originally published 2-20-01 under a previous account. I just wanted to make sure that it was under my new ID.

Tomorrow's Looking Good  
By Arianna

Jam Pony

Max closed her locker with a clang and went to join her friends. Sketchy was whispering frantically as Max came up.

" . . .and then he got this letter in the mail saying he won a cruise."

"Yeah right, " said Original Cindy. "Then, they'll ask you for a 'donation' so you can go. Original Cindy knows how these things work."

"No, " replied Sketchy. "There was a ticket in the envelope. All paid for. Normal's going to go on a cruise!"

"Maybe he can find someone to loosen him up a bit" Original Cindy suggested.

"People, people, what are we doing standing around? There are packages that have to be delivered. Come one you morons," Normal interrupted the group. "Talk on your own time."

Max left the others trying hard not to laugh at the thought of Normal going on a cruise.

Logan's

Logan was standing in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. He had been working with Bling on his recovery. It was going well and Bling assured him that even though he'd have moments of weakness, his legs would be able to hold him for a 'normal' day in just a couple of weeks. Bling had, as usual, been asking about Max.

"So, what did she say?" asked Bling.

Logan looked out the window. "She said it was like a miracle," Logan turned back towards Bling ". . .and that I have to take it slow."

Bling raised an eyebrow. "Was she talking about your legs or something else?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me that you and she were standing an inch apart, after you'd been stuck in that wheelchair for months and you didn't try to kiss her?"

"I didn't have a chance before my legs gave out."

"Ah ha! So you were thinking about it!"

:.ring.:

saved by the bell

Crash

Max and Original Cindy were having their usual heart to heart over fooz-ball at crash that evening.

"Look girl, all I'm saying is that he's willing to stick a knife in you, and you're trying to say he don't care." said Original Cindy

"Like sticking a knife in me is a good thing," Max replied.

"Look, girl." said Original Cindy getting a bit irritated. "Your boy knows all about you, right?"

Max nodded. "He's known for a while, yeah"

"So, what do you do while you're over there?"

"Huh?"

"What do you do over at his place all the time? And don't give me nothin' about playing chess or watchin' TV."

"He cooks me dinner," Max smiled. "And he. . .he helps me with stuff."

"Stuff," replied Original Cindy. "You mean like your seizures?"

"Yeah, stuff like that."

"OK, so your boy not only knows about your secret, but he helps you along the rough patches and saves your life. And he gets what out of it?"

Max thought for a moment. She couldn't exactly tell Original Cindy about what Logan really got out of their relationship. He gets me to be his legs. Only, he doesn't need that anymore because he can walk, or is starting to. So what has he gotten out of saving me? He gets to walk.

"He's walking?" Original Cindy said.

Max looked at her sharply, not realizing she'd said the last bit aloud. She nodded. "Yeah, my revved up blood seems to be helping him. He stood last night, not for long, but it was a start."

"And now you're scared."

"What?"

"You're scared because now that he can walk, he can give you what you want."

"No, it's just. . ."

"Aiight. You don't want to talk about it fine. But, think about it, girl."

Max's pager went off. She looked down and saw Logan's number flash at her as she turned it off.

"Gotta blaze. Later"

Max streamed out of Crash and into the night. Maybe Original Cindy's rightthought Max I am scared. I'm scared of my best friend

Logan's

Max walked in to find Logan lighting the candles for dinner. She smiled at the familiar, yet almost strange sight of seeing Logan standing to light them.

"Hey."

"Hiya, " Logan replied turning around. "I thought you'd like some dinner."

Max smiled as she entered the kitchen. "I knew there was a reason I put up with you."

"And I thought it was my charming personality." Logan responded.

Ma didn't know what to say, so she decided to change the subject. "So, " started Max. "How's the recovery coming?"

"Bling says I should be up and around, except for some minor lapses, in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks? That's great."

Logan nodded. "And just in time, too."

Max raised an eyebrow. "In time for what?"

"I've got a cruise in a couple of weeks."

"A cruise?"

"Yeah. It's just a weekend thing. I got a tip about something going on."

Max stepped back from Logan, a cruise sounded kinda fun, even if there was work involved. "So, you gonna need some help on this?"

"I think I got it covered," replied Logan.

Max blinked. "I guess now that you're walking, you don't really need my help anymore, huh?"

"Max, that's not-"

"No, it's o-kay. I can see where I'm not wanted. Sorry to be such a bother." Max headed for the door.

"You're not a bother," Logan told her, following behind her. "I just can't take you with me."

"Right. Look, Logan, it's been fun. Don't let me cramp your style now that you have it back." Max slammed the door after her. "And don't page me." She shouted as she went down the hall.

Logan listened as he heard her motorcycle drive away. I will never figure that woman outthought Logan. Just because I'm not allowed to take any friends. . .it isn't my fault they don't want any of the men coming to bring wives or girlfriends

Logan didn't page Max the next day. He figured if she was in one of her moods, it would pass and then she'd come over. And once again we'll just pretend none of this happened. As if it didn't matter that we were fighting

When Bling came over he asked about Max.

"She stormed out of here last night, actually." Logan admitted "She seemed upset that I was doing the cruise job."

Bling looked up from Logan's exercise for a moment. "You told her about it?"

"Yeah. She asked if she could help, then the next thing I knew she was implying that I don't need her now that I'm starting to walk and stormed out."

"You told her everything?"

"Yeah. I told her that one of my sources had told me I needed to go check this out. She asked about coming along and I told her it wasn't necessary."

Bling narrowed his eyes. "Did you tell her why she couldn't go with you."

"Well, no. We didn't exactly get to that part."

"What did you tell her?"

Logan shrugged. "It old her I had it covered."

"Let me get this straight. You invite her over for dinner, tell her you're going on a cruise, then tell her that you've got it covered so she doesn't have to come along?"

"Yeah."

"You, my friend, are an idiot." Bling forestalled Logan's response by waving his hand dismissively. "The last thing you should tell a girl is that you want to go on a cruise without her!"

"I didn't tell her that. I just told her I had it covered."

"It's the same thing to a girl. You should call her and explain."

"She's the one who was in the pissy mood last night. She can call me and tell me why she was so upset. Besides, she'll be by in a couple of days and nothing will have changed."

"I don't think so, but you do what you gotta do."

"I will."

Max spent the next two weeks trying to figure out what game Logan was playing. Whenever they'd had fights before, he'd page her the next day about some job or some information he had for her on Manticore. Then they'd forget he fight had even happened and things would go back to normal.

Maybe I really was just a pair of legs for himthought Max. otherwise he would have called by now

Original Cindy had tried cheering her up, but Max had refused to talk about it. She just didn't want to think too hard about why it had been nearly two weeks and he hadn't called. She kept finding herself outside Logan's place, but didn't want to go in where she wasn't sure she was welcome. Max had never felt quite so alone.

Finally, the day of the cruise arrived. Normal had left Sketchy in charge for the next couple of days and was on his way out the door when Max finally decided that this was crazy. She went home, grabbed her motorcycle and drove to the harbor from which the cruise was leaving.

Part two

Max looked down at the ship that was going to take Logan on a weekend trip. It was huge, but not as large as she would have expected. She couldn't contain her curiosity and made her way closer. There were people taking tickets and helping the passengers on board. Amidst all the chaos, it was easy for Max to jump on board without being noticed. Once on the other side of the rail, no one would stop her to see what she was doing here. She walked around, trying to spot Logan.

A few moments later, she spotted him talking to a tall man. I didn't think anyone could be taller than Logan and still look . . .classyHe was dressed in clothes that would have made Logan look like a spoiled rich kid. Max smiled at that thought. Logan didn't need the clothes to fit that description. But, the guy was wearing his clothes a little too well. The man looks almost slimy. Especially the way he's looking at Logan

Mr. Slimy led Logan to a flight of stairs that led up into the top part of the ship. Max silently followed behind. They entered a hallway and stopped by a door.

" . . .and this is where you'll be staying, Mr. Cale." Slimy said. "You're luggage has already been put inside."

"Thank you," replied Logan.

"Now, shall I show you the dinning room?" They made their way down the hall and back onto the deck. A horn sounded, breaking Max's concentration. She looked towards the shore and realized that the boat was about to leave. She'd gotten distracted and lost track of time. She'd never done that. She was trained better than that. As she looked back to where Logan was, she saw him turning towards her. She knew she had to get out of sight and off the ship fast. She turned and ran around a group of people making their way to the rail to wave to the well wishers still standing on shore. Intent on trying to get out of the way without Logan seeing her, she misjudged the crowd and ran smack into somebody. They crashed to the floor. Max looked up at the person's face and groaned.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" Said Normal's annoying voice. "What are you doing missy? Trying to stow away, are we?"

Max stood up, not offering a hand to Normal. "I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"I think not," he replied. "I received a ticket. You, however, are probably on board without one. Otherwise you would've asked for time off to come and you didn't."

"Hey! I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to have to spend my time around you on this cruise. I figured if you didn't know I was here we could avoid each other. As for time off, you weren't in charge this morning when I asked."

Normal looked like he was about to say something, then decided against it. "Look, why don't we pretend we're strangers. I don't know you, you don't know me, and we'll pretend that we didn't see each other while we were here."

"What about the time off?"

"You leave me alone and I don't know about it." Normal said.

"I can deal with that."

Max went off to see if she could get off the boat. Then againthought Max maybe Logan needs my help. After all I'm already on board and we are out to seaMax didn't dwell on the fact that it would be easy for her to get back to shore. She went to check the boat out. Later, she'd stop by Logan's room. She needed a place to stay, after all.

Part 3

Max slipped into Logan's room. It was amazing. There was a small couch, a large bed and a bar. Through a little door was a bathroom that sported a short tub and shower. There was also access to a small, private balcony just past the bed.

"Nice spread!" Max said to herself.

Max whirled around as the door opened. Logan walked in and stopped as he saw Max. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking things out."

"Right."

"Look, I was curious 'cause my boss won a trip on here. I was poking around a bit and he spotted me. I couldn't very well tell him that I'd sneaked on board and by the time I got away, we were already out to sea."

"So what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a place to stay, now do I?"

"Not my problem."

"Hey!" said Max standing as tall as she could. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your stubbornness."

"So, now it's my fault that you're here!" Logan shouted back. "I'm not the one who. .ow" Logan bent over from sudden pain and grabbed his back.

"Logan! What's wrong?" asked Max, helping him over to the bed. "Are you going to be all right?"

Logan grimaced. "I should be. It's just one of those lapses Bling was talking about."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Logan looked at Max. "I'm sorry. Of course you can stay here. There's plenty of room."

Max glanced at the way too small couch and back at the bed. Logan saw her glance and smiled. "Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor."

"No way," countered Max. "You're still hurting. I'll sleep on the floor. And no arguments!"

With that settled, Max continued her exploration of Logan's room. When she open up the small closet, she saw his dismantled wheelchair inside. "What's this?" she asked.

"What? Oh that. I still have a bit of trouble, as you saw. It's just in case something goes wrong. I didn't want to get stuck needing it and not having it."

Max was silent as she realized that she didn't really know how Logan was feeling. She hadn't asked and he hadn't shared. Actually, they hadn't even really been talking for the last couple of weeks. Not since the fight.

"I'm sorry, Logan." said Max. "I didn't realize you'd been having so much trouble. I thought things were fine."

"Things are never fine when you're not around." Logan said as he came up to Max, standing as close as he could get without touching her.

Max smiled up at Logan. "You could've called."

Logan smiled back "You could've come over."

The moment lasted an eternity until the bell announcing that dinner would be ready in an hour tolled.

Logan stepped back. "I guess that's our cue to get ready for dinner." He walked towards the closet to get a dinner suit. "Max, what are you going to . . ." Logan trailed off as he realized he was talking to an empty room.

Part 4

Logan got dressed and waited until the last minute for Max to return. When she didn't, he went to the dining room on his own.

The room was enormous. But, it would have to be, reflected Logan, in order to fit so many people. At one end was a large buffet table. Then there were tables all throughout the centre of the room. Along the far wall was a raised platform that held more elegant tables and china. This was where Logan was supposed to eat. Mr. Smith came up as Logan entered.

"Ah, Mr. Cale. Right on time. If you would come this way, please." Mr. Smith showed Logan where to sit and then told him to go get some food to eat. He looked around for Max, but didn't get a chance to see her.

Max had disappeared in order to get something to wear for dinner. She had seen some small shops below that should have just what she needed. She selected a nice cocktail dress of teal. It was elegant, but casual. Perfect for someone who was on a cruise. She saw Logan as she entered. The tall man from before was showing him around the platform on the other side of the dining hall. She also noticed a set up for an orchestra on the other side of the 'dance floor'.

Max went to go get some food and found a table occupied by a young lady with striking red hair. "You mind if I sit here?" Max asked.

"Go right ahead." said the girl pleasantly. "My name's Lucy."

"Max."

"You here by yourself?"

"Yeah. It just seemed like a good get-away. You?"

"My roommate's with me. Sarah. We thought we should get away together for a while."

Max smiled. This girl was no Original Cindy, but Max found her pleasant enough. She picked up a conversation coming closer.

". . .with my roommate, Lucy. She's the best." A tall brunette joined the table, leading Normal, who paled a bit at Max's presence. Normal was seated next to Max and introductions were made all around. Normal and Max both pretended not to know each other.

Logan had finally spotted Max, almost chocking with suppressed mirth as he saw her eating next to Normal. She looked beautiful, even from across the room and he allowed himself to gaze at her for a few moments. Then his attention was brought back to the table.

"So, just how many of the upper society was invited for this first cruise?" asked Simon, another one of the guys who had been invited.

Mr. Smith smiled. "Let's just say that the people you are sharing space with all have to have a certain amount of money before we'll even consider asking." Something about the way that Mr. Smith said this bothered Logan. He sat back to listen to the conversation to figure out why.

Once the conversation began to drift towards politics, a subject Logan usually loved discussing, he found his mind, and his eyes, wandering back towards where Max was sitting.

"He's doing it again." said Lucy giggling. Max turned her gaze slightly towards where Logan was sitting. He was starring at her again, but Max pretended to blow it off.

"He's not looking at me. It must be you with your wonderful red hair."

". . .so, " said Sarah, talking to Normal. "You're in charge of things at work. You must be really good."

"Well, I try my best to make sure all packages get delivered to the right place."

Max tried hard not to laugh and the orchestra tuning up masked her attempt.

Couples began to get on the dance floor. Max looked out at them and thought about Logan. Would he want to dance now that he could? Would he be able to without having an episode like earlier that night. Max pondered these questions as she watched the dancers.

"I think the guy wants to dance with you." Lucy said. "Look."

Max turned slightly in her seat to get a good look at Logan. He was sitting there staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Then his attention was interrupted and he turned towards one of his dinner mates.

"I see someone has caught your eye, Mr. Cale. By all means, don't let us keep you here, go and have fun. It's what cruises are all about." Logan debated for only a moment before deciding that what ever was going on could wait a few hours. He looked over to see Max still looking at him. He smiled and got up from his chair.

He walked over to where Max was sitting an offered his hand. "May I?" he asked. Max smiled and took his offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Max followed Logan to the floor and let him take her in his arms. She smiled up at him. He just grinned his sexy lopsided smile and twirled her around. They danced for a few minutes in silence, then Logan said, "I've been wanting to do this for a really long time."

Max grinned "What? Take a cruise?"

"No. dance. . .with you."

"It's not going to hurt you, is it?" asked Max, concerned. "I mean, you're not going to be in any pain. . .or anything?"

"I'll let you know if I need to stop," Logan assured her. There was a pause as the orchestra began a new song. "So, I see you were having dinner with your boss."

Max grimaced. Count on Logan to ruin a perfectly good moment by asking about that. "Yeah, only he doesn't know me and I don't know him."

"Does that help?"

"Not really. How were your dinner dates?"

"I can't figure it out, Max. Near as I can tell, the cruise is legit. They've offered this first cruise to a bunch of wealthy people in hopes of return visits. With friends. And the others are here because they won the tickets."

"So? They want to make a good impression."

"Yeah, well the guy who's kind of in charge of us, he goes by Mr. Smith, seems kind of, well, slimy."

"You think something else is going on?"

Logan nodded slightly. "The only reason I'm here is because an informant of mine said that it would be a good idea for Eyes Only to see what was going on on this cruise. No idea what, but I'm starting to think the guy was right. Something just doesn't add up."

"Do you need me to look into anything?" Max asked, finding herself almost wanting something to do. Two weeks away from Eyes Only made her realize that she was almost enjoying helping people. It wasn't just kicking ass that was fun, although she really liked that part, but helping people made her feel. . .good somehow.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe in a couple of days, though."

They danced for a moment longer and then Logan suddenly stopped. His face twisted into a grimace. "I'm sorry Max. . ." he started.

"I think I need some more champagne." Max said cutting him off. "You mind if we sit for a bit?"

Logan let her lead him back to the table. She sat him in a chair and went to go get some champagne for herself and Logan.

She and Logan sat for a while chatting away with Lucy, Sarah, and Normal. Then Logan suggested to Max that they go and take a walk. Max got up just as the tall guy came over to Logan. "Mr. Cale. May I speak a moment with you before you retire?"

Logan nodded and turned to Max. "I'll catch up later." Max nodded and headed towards the door, but stopped a ways off pretending to listen to another group of people. Actually she was listening to what Logan and the guy were saying.

"So, Mr. Cale. I guess there are no hard feelings that you weren't aloud to bring your. . .ah. . .female companion with you in this trip. Not when you've found such a lovely person to spend time with."

"Well, I must say that when you told me I couldn't bring my. . .female companion, I was a little upset, even when you told me why. But, spending a cruise with Miss Guevara could end up being the best vacation of my life."

The tall guy laughed. "See that it is, Mr. Cale. But don't go wandering off too far. We need to know where we can find you at all times. Especially during the, ah, formal occasions we've planned."

"Do I have to come alone, or could I. . ."

"By all means, invite the young lady with you. Just make sure you're within reach. We don't want anything to -"

The group of people Max was standing next to burst into laughter and Max lost the end of Logan's discussion.

Part 5

Max and Logan left the dining room and headed back towards Logan's room.

"What happened to the walk idea?" asked Max.

"I think we need to talk and I'd rather not do it here."

When they entered the room Logan quietly shut the door and sat on the couch. Sensing that maybe Logan wasn't doing well with his legs, Max got a glass of water for Logan and herself. She sat on the edge of the bed facing Logan. "So, who was the tall guy who spoiled all the fun?"

"That was Mr. Smith."

"The slimy guy himself."

"Yeah. He wants to keep me in sight during all the formal gatherings. He said he wouldn't want the 'fun' to happen without me."

"That's really nice of him." said Max. "Maybe he just wants to make sure you don't miss the all night bingo tournament."

"I'm sure that's it."

Max got up and started pacing around the small room. "So, what's up for tomorrow?"

"You should enjoy the cruise. But, I think it would be better if you let me pay for your outfits." Logan looked pointedly at Max. "Especially since this is a boat and sooner or later they may catch on that one of the passengers was swiping things from the stores."

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it." Max started looking through the drawers inside the closet.

"Looking for something in particular?"

"Yeah. Since the store's closed I need something to sleep in."

Logan just grinned and handed her a pair of PJs.

"Thanks" said Max going into the bathroom to change. Max changed into the PJs Logan had given her. They were actually a pair of flannel pants and an old t-shirt of his. She had to roll down the pants a bit to get them to stay and the shirt didn't cover her as well as it could have, but it was comfortable and smelled like Logan.

Max walked out onto the balcony while Logan was changing. It was very small, barely big enough for two people to stand comfortably without touching. From up here, the deck seemed very far away and even though people could probably see up here without too much trouble, Max felt like she was alone. It wasn't as nice as the space needle, but Max decided it would serve her purpose in a pinch.

Logan joined her a few minutes later, watching the sky. He seemed content not to say anything to interrupt her thoughts.

Max suddenly turned to Logan, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Just who did you intend to invite on this cruise anyway?"

Logan was shocked at her question, but then realized that Max must've been listening to his conversation with Smith. He quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I was thinking of inviting Original Cindy, seeing as she had a rough night a couple of weeks ago, but then they told me I wasn't allowed to have an escort."

Max considered throwing Logan off the balcony, but realized that it would cause too much of a disturbance. Logan, however, must have seen the murderous look in her eyes because he hastily said "Whom did you think I'd ask? You're the only one in my life who would be considered my, ah-" Logan stopped, not wanting to say what Mr. Smith had said before.

"female companion." Max finished for him. She glanced at Logan for a few minutes and then said "So, you wanted me to come along?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, as soon as I heard about it. I had gotten the call from my source telling me what was going on-"

"And you knew you'd need me to help you out."

"No. Yes. I mean," Logan sighed. "Max, I wanted you to come because it's a cruise. I wasn't sure if I would find anything out, but it just seemed like a good chance for us to talk and visit. . .even if we had to work for part of the cruise."

Max was mollified for a bit. At least Logan had wanted her to come in the first place.

Logan leaned on the rail and stared at Max.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I had a good time tonight."

"Even sitting with Mr. slimy?"

"Smith," Logan automatically corrected. "And that's not what I was talking about. It was nice being able to dance."

Max smiled, then tried to lighten the mood. "Lucy was telling me all night that you were going to ask me to dance."

"Lucy?"

"The dinner mate with the red hair," Max replied as she walked back into the room. "She and her roommate, Sarah, are pretty nice, except for the fact that they seem to like hanging around Normal."

Logan grinned as he followed her inside. "I guess every one has different taste."

Max laughed. "I think their taste runs to each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling they're just testing the water first."

Logan's eyebrow went up.

"I don't think they're together," Max continued. "I think they just want to test the possibilities on other people before making the plunge." She walked back into the room.

"I see." replied Logan, following her, even though he didn't really. "Why Normal?"

"Why me?"

"Good point."

Max glared at Logan and took one of the pillows off the bed. "I guess I should make my self comfortable."

Logan reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Look, Max. I've been , uh, thinking. This bed is large enough for the two of us." Seeing the almost scared look on Max's face he continued. "Without, ya know, getting in each other's space."

Max looked at the bed, then down at the pillow clutched in her hand. She thought for a few minutes and then nodded. "O-kay." Logan let go of her wrist and Max put the pillow back on the bed. Then she realized she'd better get going before she said or did something stupid. "Look, I don't really feel tired. I'm gonna check some things out around here." She was on her way to the door when Logan's voice stopped her.

"You planning on prowling around dressed like that?"

She looked down at herself. "Ah, no. I guess I'll change." She went back into the bathroom to change into the clothes she had come on board with. When she came out, Logan was sitting in bed watching her. Taking one look at him she turned quickly and said "Later" over her shoulder.

Part6

Max walked around the ship's deck. There were other people who were still out, even though it was rather late. Most of these people were couples. But it wasn't long before she heard a surprised "Max!" behind her. She turned around to see Lucy standing a few feet away, her red hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Hey," Max said as Lucy came up to her. "what's going on?"

"I could ask you that," Lucy said impishly. "Why aren't you with that sexy guy. . ."

"Logan," supplied Max.

"Yeah, him."

Max thought for a moment. No one here knew that she knew Logan. Well, except possibly Normal, but then he was probably good for keeping it a secret since even he didn't know Max. It seemed important somehow to keep her relationship with Logan a secret. What relationship? Get a grip Max. Just come up with something before she gets suspicious"Well, I wouldn't want him thinking that he's going to wow me just because we shared a couple of dances. I should make him sweat it out, ya think?"

Lucy's smile turned almost sly. "Yeah. You wouldn't want to hook up with the first person that offered. Keep all the options open."

Max smiled. But, I think I ought to give him a chance to prove himself." There. That ought to explain why I'm hanging around him, even though he's a stranger"So where's your roommate?"

"Sarah? She's off trying to make sense of Normal."

"Good luck." said Max.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Look, we were wondering if you'd like to make a sort of meal group. Ya know, hang around have fun, eat together."

Max was about to decline, but thought that maybe it would be a good idea. Besides, it would upset Normal for her to be hanging around him all the time. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great!"

Normal came over to where Max was standing. "Look, Max. I know that we said we'd avoid each other, but the girls seem to like you and I don't want to stop hanging around them. Would you mind just pretending that we don't know each other?"

Max pretended to be in shock. "You want me to lie to the girls just so you can try and kick it with them?"

"Max, I know you and I don't get along, it's just. . ."

"I got it covered, Normal. Just don't expect me to make up the days I'm missing."

"No problem" Normal assured her.

"Good. I gotta go get some sleep."

"I thought you didn't sleep."

"Yeah, well, it's not something I like everybody to know." Max turned away from Normal and addressed the girls sitting not far away. "Catch you later!" She turned and headed back towards Logan's room. She figured he ought to be asleep by now.

Part 7

Max quietly entered the room. She saw Logan, asleep, propped up on the pillows. His glasses were perched precariously on his nose. Poor guyMax thought Looks like he was waiting up for meFor some reason, that thought made her happy and scared all at the same time. She crept over to the bed and pulled Logan down to a more comfortable position, putting his glasses on the small table next to him, and covered him up with the blanket. Then she sat on the couch waiting for the morning.

Logan woke as the early morning sun came in his window and lit up his face. He realized that Max wasn't in bed, and judging from the looks of things, she never had been. He put on his glasses and checked the floor, thinking that she had decided to stay away from him. Seeing nothing on the floor, he felt worried. Maybe she didn't come back last night. Maybe she found somewhere else to stay.Then Logan realized that she had to have come back because he knew he'd been waiting for her to come in. His glasses hadn't made it to the table on their own. At least she isn't trying to hide from me completely. Maybe this can work out for us

"Morning, sleepy head" called a voice from the balcony. He stepped out into the fresh morning and saw Max sitting on the rail looking over the decks below. Logan stepped back a bit.

"You're not bothered by the balcony are you?" Max asked scornfully. "You were fine last night. And it's not even that high."

"High enough," replied Logan. "And it's more difficult to tell just how far down things are when it's dark."

Max hopped off the rail. "I guess we'll have to keep working on it."

Max went out soon after in search of clothes she could wear for the rest of the trip. True to his word, Logan had handed her some money just as she was going out the door. "Use this Max, please?" Max took the money and left without saying another word.

After choosing a couple of outfits and stashing them away in Logan's room, Max went in search of Lucy and Sarah. If Logan said she couldn't help, she was going to have some fun.

Part 8

Max spent the morning with the girls and Normal. He was careful to keep all talk of his work from becoming conversation, which Max appreciated. If he kept talking about how good he was she might just have to break their agreement and set them straight. Max was lounging in a chair by the pool and Lucy came over.

"So, Max." She began, "Do you have anyone at home?"

Max turned towards Lucy and noticed a gleam in her eyes that reminded her of Original Cindy. Max knew it was playing with fire, but she also knew that Lucy was really on this cruise to end up with Sarah, so she was relatively safe. Besides, showing a tad bit of possible interest explained why she was hanging with them. "Well, their's my roommate, Kendra. But she wasn't able to come with me. Of course, that may be a good thing. . .considering the guy from last night."

Lucy was quite for a minute, then grabbed a bottle of sunscreen. "Here, let me put this on your back. You don't want to get sun burned."

"I don't get sunburned." Another advantage to being a genetically enhanced killing machine. It wouldn't be good if the soldiers ended up getting burned during a mission.

Lucy looked somewhat disappointed, but then Max pointed to Sarah. "Maybe you should ask your roommate, though. I don't know if I'd trust Normal enough to do it right."

Lucy's eyes brightened slightly. "That's a good idea." She went over to help Sarah. Max just let the sun warm her and relaxed.

dinner that night

Max hadn't seen Logan since early that afternoon. But, she didn't see Mr. Slimy or any of the rich men, either. She figured he was holed up with the crowd somewhere and hoped that he'd be able to find out the information he needed. She sighed to herself and drew her attention back to Normal trying to impress the girls.

". . .I overheard two of the guys talking this afternoon. They said it was a surprise."

"What kind of surprise is that?" asked Sarah.

"It's supposed to be some sort of show." Normal supplied. "Like the mystery dinners people used to go to before the pulse. From what I can tell, it's supposed to be a thing where there are hostages taken and there's a chip in the guidance system that could sink the ship."

"And that's supposed to be fun?"

"They're supposed to tell you about it before it happens. Listen, they'll announce a formal ball as the last part of our evening tomorrow and that's when it'll happen."

Max had been listening intently. "Are you sure it's tomorrow night at the ball?" max asked quickly.

"Yeah, they were checking to make sure all the arraignments were in place."

Max suddenly left the table. She had to get this information to Logan as soon as she could. He needed to find a way to stop this.

Back in Logan's room, Max paced around the small space. Where was he? It was starting to get late. Finally the door opened and in walked Logan, looking tired.

"Well, finally." Max said. "I thought you were going to stay out all night."

"I thought Mr. Smith was going to keep me talking to him all night. I wasn't sure how to get away without looking suspicious."

"What did you find out?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. About the only thing I know is that they've scheduling a formal ball-"

"Tomorrow night." Max finished for him. "I know. Normal told us."

"Normal? What's he got to do with this?"

Max quickly outlined what she had found out at dinner. When she finished Logan smiled. "Who would've thought that Normal could end up saving the day. O-kay, here's the plan. We can't look for the chip until tomorrow. We don't want them to stop or be alerted to the fact that someone is on to them. We go to the ball as planned and you sneak out soon after it starts. Get the chip, then come back to the ball."

"And kick Slimy's ass." Max finished with a smile.

"Right."

Max studied Logan for a moment. "You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep? You'll need all your strength tomorrow if you're going to save the world."

"You going to come to bed tonight?"

Max smiled. "I don't sleep. But, I'll be back in a bit. I want to go check some stuff out." Max left before Logan could say anything else. She really didn't want to be in the same room with Logan until he was asleep. It was safer that way. She still wasn't ready to face a change in their relationship.

Max let herself back into Logan's room a couple of hours later. Logan had once again fallen asleep waiting for her. She tucked him in and smiled. He really was cute when he was asleep. She went out onto the balcony to think for a while.

Logan woke to a small thump he heard in the bathroom. He sat up for a minute and found his glasses.

:.thud.:

There it was again. He turned on the light and crept over to the door. He knocked quietly. "Max? Are you in there?"

No response. "Max, you all right?" There was still no response but he heard a faint clatter as if something had fallen over and a low grunt. "Max! Open the door." No answer. "Max, open the door or I'm coming in." He counted to five and then opened the door. Max was huddled on the floor, having a seizure. On the counter lay a toppled bottle of her meds. He quickly sat on the floor and gathered her in his arms. "It's o-kay, Max. I'm here. I'm not going to leave." 

Logan wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding Max. But, finally the seizures stopped and she pulled away from him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Logan watched her get up, put the pills back in the bottle and put them in her pocket. He stood up and watched as she sat on the couch. "You don't have to hide when you have your seizures. You know that."

"I know," she replied. "But, you were asleep and it's not like I haven't gone through them alone before."

"But you don't have to now. Here, why don't you try to get a little bit of sleep?"

"I'm still not feeling so hot." She told him.

"I'll watch over you while you sleep, Max. You'll be safe."

"I know." Max allowed Logan to lead her over to the bed and this time he tucked her in. He smoothed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Max. I'm right here."

Max closed her eyes and fell asleep, relaxing into the comforting hand on her brow.

The next day Max felt a little tense. She knew she had a job to do and she wasn't sure exactly how it was going to happen. She hated waiting. She'd never been a patient woman and now she was forced to be, without anyway of relieving the tension.

As she came into the dining room for lunch, she saw Lucy and Sarah, sitting very close together, near Normal. Normal didn't look very happy.

"How goes it in the land of the tourists?"

Lucy and Sarah looked at each other and giggled. Normal just sighed. Max sat down and leaned close to Normal. "So, are they kicking it?"

Normal just looked at the two girls and fled the table. Lucy looked after him and then turned to Max. "I'm sorry, Max, I-"

"Hey. It's no big dealio. I've still got a chance with the guy from the other night."

Lucy smiled. "Have you seen him again?"

"We've talked a few times, but it's too soon to tell."

Max just listened while Lucy and Sarah talked a bit, then feeling like a third wheel, she left. As she headed towards the shops to find a dress for tonight, she thought of Normal. Max sighed Damn Logan Cale for finding me a conscienceShe turned around and began to look for him.

Part 9

Max found Normal standing by the railing looking over at the waves. She sighed as some part of her decided that she should at least try to make him feel better. She leaned against the rail sideways, looking at him for a moment.

"Don't take it too hard, Normal. Those two were on this cruise to get together in the first place."

Normal looked at her. "Yeah, well they seemed to be having a good time with me. I figured one of them would back out."

Max smiled. "I hate to break it to you, Normal, but Lucy was trying to chill with me."

Normal looked at her for a moment and then said "And don't think that just because we've tolerated each other on this trip that I like you or are going to be nice to you. I'm your boss and I expect you to show up on time at work the day after we get back."

Max laughed. "I'd be afraid if you didn't." Now that Normal seemed a bit more like himself, Max went off in search of the perfect dress for tonight. Tonight would be the night that everything happened. She needed a killer dress. Do I want it for the ball or for Logan?she thought absentmindedly to herself.

Part 10

Max was changing in Logan's bathroom. She had come in to find him gone, with a note that said she should go ahead and use the bathroom to get ready. While she was dressing, she heard him open the door.

"Max, you here?" he called out.

"Yeah. I'm almost ready, give me a minute." She replied.

Max looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the black dress she had found earlier that day. It was elegantly styled with spaghetti straps. Then it criss-crossed down her back. There were two pieces, the top tight fitting to the waist and then a skirt, which flared slightly. Underneath, Max wore black skin-tight pants so she'd be able to move when she needed to. She held her breath for a moment and then released it. Get a grip, Max.She told herself. Last time it took him until the party was over and the job was done before he said anything about how you were dressed. Well, other than the fact that you cleaned up niceShe checked herself one last time and then opened the bathroom door. She looked at Logan as she exited the bathroom and paused. He had worn a tux before, at the wedding, but now that he was able to stand, he looked as dressed to kill as she was. Now's not the time, Maxshe told herself, then dared a look at Logan's face. He had a startled look, which only served to make him more irresistible. He looked her up and down and then wet his lips slightly.

"Remind me to never mention that you wear too much black again." He said, sounding somewhat strained.

Max half shrugged. "I figured it would look good with your outfit."

Logan smiled and stepped towards her. He reached up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful, Max." He whispered.

Max stood speechless for a few moments, but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be interpreted as an invitation. Admit it Max, you wanted him to kiss you the first time he stood from his wheelchair and you want him to kiss you now

Logan took Max's silence as acquiescence. He slowly lowered his head towards Max, elating silently as she tilted her head up to meet him. The first touch of their lips was soft. Almost as if they were in some sort of dream. Then he looked into Max's eyes, and seeing no resistance, he kissed her again. This time more passionately. He felt Max's arms go around his neck and pull him into a better position, deepening the kiss.

A knock on the door made them jump apart. Logan answered it and found Mr. Smith on the other side.

"Ah. Mr. Cale, Miss Guevara. I see you are ready for the ball. Shall we?"

part 11

Max and Logan entered the ballroom. It was perfect to hold hostages. There were no windows and the only access to the outside was through the door, which had stain-glassed windows.

The music was already playing when they got there and Max saw Lucy and Sarah dancing already. She also thought she spotted Normal, but Logan tugged on her arm before she was sure. He took her out to the dance floor and took her in his arms.

"What's up?" she asked suspiciously. "I was checking the place out."

Logan leaned close to her so he was speaking directly in her ear. "Mr. Smith was about to take me over where the other s are." Max glanced over to see where most of the rich men were milling around. "I don't want to get separated from you yet."

"Afraid you'll miss me?" Max asked.

"It's not that. I just want them to think that you're here. They'll see me dance a bit with you, you'll wave to your friends, go chat with them and I can go keep and eye on Mr. Smith."

Max smiled. "Then I can make my excuses and leave. My peeps will think I'm with you, your peeps will think I'm with them, so if anyone gets suspicious, it's all covered."

"Something like that. But for now, I'd kind of like to enjoy dancing with you."

"I think we can handle that."

It wasn't long before Max had to leave Logan's embrace and go talk to Lucy. A few minutes later she was out the door, taking off her skirt so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Max quietly crept along the deserted hallways, towards the control room. She had found it last night while walking around. It was simple to let herself in. There was only one guy in the room. One of Slimy's guys, by the look of it. Besides, most people didn't have that kind of firepower. She came up behind him and took him out before he even realized she was there. Then she opened up the guidance system. After looking for a moment she found a chip that looked newer than the others. It also was jimmied into place. She yanked it out.

Max turned at a soft sound coming from the closet. She opened the door and there were two people inside. A security guard and someone Max assumed was supposed to be running the guidance system. She untied them both.

"Look, this was inside the system. See if there are any more. Oh, and you should probably call the authorities. The ball rooms about to become a hostage situation." Max left the two men and went back to the ballroom. It was already happening. She could hear shouting from inside.

part 12

Logan was watching Mr. Smith when it happened. One minute they were all talking and having a good time. Then Mr. Smith nodded to his companions who had spread themselves out into the crowd. They all pulled guns and one of them shouted "Everybody get down! Nobody make a move or you all die!"

Brilliantthought Logan. Adding some of the 'winners' to the ball had ensured that there would be just enough chaos that any of the 'rich stiffs' who could actually do anything were flung down by the terrified mass. Then again, I'm probably in the minority. Most of these peeps wouldn't lift a finger to save their own mothers

Logan desperately hoped that Max had found the chip in the guidance system and managed to remove it. Without that leverage, the only thing they had were the hostages. Like that's such a small thing. With the people they have here, they don't need to sink the shipJust as Logan was trying to figure out how to work the gun away from the guy closest to him, the lights went out.

"NOBODY MOVE!" roared the spokesman from before. "If anyone starts to make any noise, I'll fire in to the darkness!"

It made a good threat, but Logan knew that if they started to do that, they'd end up shooting their own people. Of course, most people were too afraid to even think logically. A hand on his shoulder interrupted Logan's thoughts. "You all right?"

"Max." Logan said, relived. "Did you get the chip?"

He could almost sense her smile in the darkness. "Yeah, I got the chip . . .and the lights."

"What about-"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Max's hand disappeared. There was a muffled scuffle just off to his left. He knew Max had the advantage of being able to see in the almost complete darkness of the room, but he was worried about so many people with guns.

Five. There are five with guns, counting Mr. SmithLogan thought silently. Well, four, now that Max has taken out one

He waited in darkness. Soon there was a scuffle that could be heard across the room.

"What's going on?" yelled Mr. Smith. "Stop or I'll begin to shoot."

Logan heard what sounded like "You wouldn't shoot a girl in the dark, would you?" coming from the front of the room. There was a brief struggle and a gunshot went off. Then there was silence.

Max!Logan quietly started to creep along the round trying to get to the front of the room. Not hearing anything is a good thing, that means she's all rightLogan tried to convince himself, but it was difficult. He judged that he had made it halfway there went he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Max!" Logan almost shouted. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a half-crouched hug. He felt her breath on his neck as she laughed softly. "I'm fine. But, I gotta turn the lights back on and get out of sight before the authorities show up."

It was all over quickly at that point. The security officer that Max had freed had called in the nearest coast guard and they were coming to take the prisoners and deal with the dead Mr. Smith. Max hid in Logan's room until they left, afraid that there might be questions she couldn't answer. They were escorted back to the harbor, where they had made their departure. Max quickly left, hoping to avoid any contact and made it back to Logan's.

Logan came in a couple of hours later looking tired and worn. "I was hoping you'd be here." He said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come here." Logan opened his arms. "I'm glad you're safe. I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry." She replied as she allowed herself to be enfolded in his arms. "I don't have a problem with kicking some ass."

Logan chuckled. "You gonna stay here tonight? It's kinda late. Besides, we should probably talk."

Max thought about everything that had happened on the cruise. She knew if she didn't leave now she'd never be able to. She looked into Logan's eyes, and then pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, but broke it off before it got too heated. "There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Logan replied thinking that it just wasn't fair that he was having this same discussion again.

Max smiled. "We can save going fast for later." Then she backed away and went out the door before Logan had a chance to react.

Max smiled as she let herself into the place she shared with Kendra. Life was good. And tomorrow would be an interesting day with Normal . . . and Logan.

Logan stared at the door for a minute after Max left with a crocked smile playing on his lips. Yeah, tomorrow's starting to look real good


End file.
